Urs Arc
Urz Arc is the first story arc of the Zhcted Saga from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focused about Elizaveta Fomina, who found and picked an amnesiac Tigrevurmud Vorn. While Tigre used his current alias to adjust his new life in Lebus, Zhcted also faced its civil crisis. Chronology 'Liza's First Encounter with ''Urz '''Urz Life in Lebus 'Life Without Tigre' 'War Council Between Vanadis: A Tearful Reunion' 'The Rise of Urz: From Stable Boy to Imperial Adviser' 'The Rainbow Thunder Vanadis's Romantic Affection' Story Impact *Until Baba Yaga Arc, Tigre's name simply known as Urz since he lost most of his previous memories after survived Torbalan's naval ambush and teleported elsewhere in Zhcted. Unlike his life in Leitmeritz, Tigre received strong hostility by Lebus residents even after his involvement in the Vanadis's War Council and stopped Ilda from escaping (though Naum and some soldiers were among of few befriended with him). From his reunion with Elen and Rurick onward, Tigre begins his quest to seek his lost memories while serving under Liza. *Liza's past which was foreshadowed since Muozinel Invasion Arc and Torbalan Invasion Arc is revealed, including her hostile rivalry against Elen. This was due to Naum's investigation even when Liza as a child. Thanks to Tigre (Urz) however, Liza and Elen had to compromise each other for Zhcted and Tigre's (Urz's) sake. At the same time, Liza begin to have a romantic yet attaching relationship with Tigre, which even dubbed him as her "Urz". *Valentina's past and ambitions are also revealed, as well introducing Ruslan, one of Victor's children. Due to his popularity for his credibility in politics, Valentina took fondly towards Ruslan until his death. This motivated Valentina's investigation as she believed the court conspiracy was behind his death, but she later dismissed the case for unknown reason. From Tigre's mission for Asvarre to a heated feud between Ilda and Eugene, Valentina had planned everything to become Zhcted's queen while also wished to indulge other kingdom's anarchy. With these factors, Valentina would be the first Vanadis to revolt against Zhcted King. *King Victor's illness has made public and Zhcted is in imminent danger. In his sickbed, Victor planned to choose his relative as the next heir, where only Eugene was chosen for the crown. However, a feud would break out between Ilda (Eugene's brother-in-law) and Eugene when he blamed the future king for almost poisoning himself;however, neither Eugene nor Ilda realized that they have fallen into into Valentina's scheme. For the first time since it's 300 years of foundation, Zhcted is suffering its (temporarily) inner turmoil when Ilda and Eugene engaging their wars against each other (though Valentina stated their feud). *This arc also introducing Lebus, Liza's territory from northern Zhcted. Unlike Leitmeritz, residents were extremely hostile towards Tigre (Urz) when Liza tasked him important jobs which he did very well, prompted them assuming their Vanadis favored him than her people. Even after his early amazing accomplishment, ministers's skepticism remained hostile and they would give difficult test (such as mediator test) for Tigre, only to be stunned and learned that Tigre passed the test and became Liza's adviser. By far, Liza and Naum were among of few Lebus's figures to accept Tigre in Lebus. *For better or worse, life without Tigre changed the continent drastically and it greatly affecting almost anyone in the continent. Among those are, **Even under Regin's reign of benevolence, not all its citizens accustomed to Brune's peaceful state. Merchants claimed that Brune has gone "soft" since the death of Roland and Thenardier. The return of Ganelon and Greast would foreshadowing Brune's another struggle as Greastconspiring with these merchants to steal Durandal from Brune's court, which was now returned to the House of Charles and representing Regin's power. **On Muozinel side, the army is planning another invasion attempt towards Brune and Zhcted with 100,000 troops. Even Tigre's "death" seemly interested Kreshu, he wasn't easily convinced as he wished to confirm his status and whereabouts. So he dispatch Damad to find Tigre while he (temporarily) with draw his troops, vowing to return with 150,000 men for his another invasion towards Brune and Zhcted. This would foreshadowing Kreshu's another feud with Tigre in the future. **In Olmutz, Mila is stunned to hear about Tigre's disappearance while receiving a Black Tea as her gift. While sadden over Tigre's disappearance, the Frost Mind Vanadis also felt sympathy towards Elen while wondering about her melancholy. Mila's response solidifying her drastic change since Two Vanadis Arc and Vorn-Thenardier Campaign Arc. **After sulking for weeks, Elen regains her usual-self and began her mission. Her reunion with Tigre seemly gave some glimpse of hope to see the archer again. At the same time however, it also reigniting her (slightly short yet hostile) feud against Liza since Legnica incident, before they were stopped by Tigre himself. Due to her dilemma between her important person and kingdom's priority, Elen had to dispatched Lim, Mashas and Titta to find and confirm Tigre's status. **Thanks to Torbalan's naval ambush, Drekavac is unable to find Tigre nor the Black Bow. Even Torbalan has fallen by Sasha's hand, not a single demon would shed their emotions towards him. Regardless, Drekavac's hunt for Tigre continues as he dispatched Baba Yaga to find the archer. Category:Story Arc